my_favourite_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Saajid Sol Enigma
Saajid Sol Enigma (or Saajid for short) is the main character and the protagonist in My Favourite Classroom. Appearance Saajid has darker brown hair, two eyes, a small nose. He has some darker brown hair on his chin. He wears a dark blue blazer with a small pocket that has a small orange star. He wears a yellow tie, grey trousers and darker grey shoes. Personality Saajid is a happy, creative, kind-hearted, outgoing, enigmatic, peace-making celestial boy who is originally the main leader of The Orange Star. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures (such as Nebulania with the Stellar Group). Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Saajid's personality goes from very sensible, to a complete lunatic, if he eats even the smallest amount of sugar. Whenever Saajid gets angry, stressed or triggered, he turns into a monster, a dangerous animal or an unknown type of species that haven't been existed or unheard of. When there's a fire alarm, he mostly gets scared and often hides with their friends. Saajid is also a great helper at helping things like making tea for Ms. Zenithbloom and helping to sort folders into the correct categories. Saajid also likes drawing because he is kinda creative and does improve mostly his art skills. Saajid can also be good at Community Access by telling the routes but Stone Chap knows every route which makes Saajid frustrated. When Saajid predicts the future, he sometimes get a Dimensional Scream where he sees the vision which is bad or good. Abilities Skillset/Unique Abilities * Enhanced Clubmanship: Saajid is able to demonstrate great proficiency in using all types of clubs such as mace, baton, bludgeon, truncheon, cosh or nightstick inflict heavy blunt force damage and/or trauma, making the others very dangerous in close quarters combat. * Heliokinesis: Saajid can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of sun, starting from his immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy, and reaction, etc. * Heliokinetic Aura: Saajid can release and surround himself in/with solar energy/substances for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting him various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give Saajid enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength, and durability. * Solar Empowerment: Saajid becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he come into contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. * Weapon Combination: Saajid can combine two or more weapons into a single weapon, usually larger and more powerful. * Enhanced Speed: Saajid can move much faster than the average member of some others, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Stellar Generation: Saajid can generate stellar energy/substances, allowing for constructs, attacks, etc. * Solar Mind: Saajid can employ the forces of the sun to revert the mind into a primal state prone to violence and survival instinct. * Solar Magic: Saajid is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allows him to cast magical spells and feats through the sun. * Precognition: Saajid have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. However, he sometimes get Dimensional Screams by seeing through his vision. * Fourth Wall Awareness: Saajid is able to break the fourth wall by interacting through the TV show of 'My Favourite Classroom.' Monstrate * When Saajid transforms, he turns into Heliosflare. Trivia * Saajid is the only major character to appear in all of the episodes in My Favourite Classroom. ** Along with Carnation, she appears too. * When Saajid gets a Dimensional Scream, it's a reference to the ''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky ''game where a Pokemon sees a vision from the future. * Saajid is the only character to break the fourth wall by interacting. * He can also hang-out with friends most of the time. * Saajid doesn't really fight because he's mostly a pacifist. * Originally, in the My Favourite Classroom, Saajid is still going to wear a dark blue jumper with a large orange star, a light blue shirt collar and no hair-chin but it got scrapped. ** It most likely because, Saajid is grown'd up now because he is 16 years old so, he has to wear a different school uniform. ** That also happens in Mentor's Subsequent Adventure. * Saajid is great at Community Access such as visiting the cafes. * Saajid doesn't like vegetables. Gallery For more images, see Saajid Sol Enigma/Gallery Category:My Favourite Classroom Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Orange Star Category:Students Category:Males Category:Protected Articles